joshthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ancients' Elemental Realm RPG
This game is another version of JTH's game called The Realm of Elements. This game contains Sonic fan characters instead of human ones & has a more medieval theme (Arthurian). New characters are out, too! This game is a hack-and-slash RPG. Gameplay TBA Characters (Temperamental Alignment) NOTE: You can add characters here (only SFCs), but in their Arthurian modes. 'Heroes' 'JTH's Characters' *Josh/Aeon the Hedgehog (Melancholic Good) *Thomas/Era the Echidna (Choleric Good) *Jetris/Anno the Hedgehawk (Phlegmatic Good) *Louie/Epoch the Fox (Choleric Good) *Arthur/Antikh the Hedgehog (Choleric Good) *Jameskie/Nobh the Hedgehog (Phlegmatic Good) *Yuki/Blanca the Hedgecat (Phlegmatic Good) *Rey/Pydrack the Hedgedragon (Choleric Good) *Magna/Pyrna the Phoenix (Phlegmatic Good) *Suma/Sufyr the Phoenix (Sanguine Good) 'SB100's Characters' *Jack the Hedgehog / Sir Craig (Phlegmatic Good) *Patricia the Skunk / The Witch of Dark (Melancholic Good) 'NPCs' 'JTH's Characters' *Reff/Phastrum the Hedgehog (Melancholic Evil) *Dr. EggRey/Master 'Stache (Sanguine Neutral) *Aeron/Scall the Hedgebat (Choleric Evil) *Neon/Thaudius the Hedgehog (Phlegmatic Evil) *Skrwen the Wolf Reanimated (No Temperament/Alignment) *Liquumbrus the Hedgehog (Melancholic Evil) *Salem the Hedgehog (Melancholic Neutral) 'SB100's Characters' *Dr. EggPlankton / Planktonimor (Choleric Evil) *Layla the FoxSkunk / ???? (Phlegmatic Evil) *Jealousy the Ghosthog / ???? (Sanguine Evil) *Kahn the Ghosthog / ???? (Melancholic Evil) 'Guardians' Only JTH can edit this section. *Kor, the Fire Guardian (Choleric Neutral) *Flegmos, the Water Guardian (Phlegmatic Neutral) *Zang, the Air Guardian (Sanguine Neutral) *Meran, the Earth Guardian (Melancholic Neutral) *Lumino, the Light Guardian (Phlegmatic Neutral) *Crepus, the Dark Guardian (Choleric Neutral) *Anima, the Spirit Guardian (Sanguine Neutral) *Oneirum, the Mind Guardian (Melancholic Neutral) Weapons NOTE: Weapons marked with an asterisk cannot be obtained in-game. 'Swords' 'Normal Swords' These weapons can be equipped by any of the Medieval Kings. 'Great Swords' These weapons can be equipped by Sir Pydrack or any of the Medieval Kings. There is one *greatsword that is non-obtainable in-game—it is equipped by Thaudius. Strangely, Blanca can equip greatswords, but one is limited to her. '*Katanas' These weapons can be equipped by Master 'Stache only. 'Staffs' These weapons can be equipped by Blanca & the Witch of Dark. A *staff that is non-obtainable in-game is equipped by Liquumbrus. 'Rods / Wands' These weapons can be equipped by Blanca & the Witch of Dark. 'Spears' These weapons can be equipped by Pyrna & Sufyr. '*Knives' These weapons can be equipped by Scall only. Skillsets Main article: Skillsets Ancient Aeromancy 'Ancient Aeromancy '''is the skillset used by Aeon. ''Description: ''Tempestuous techs and spells harnessed through ancient magic. Spells '''Twister '- A mighty twister that can inflict ( ) -elemental damage on all foes within range. (MASTERED) 'Hurricane '- A destructive hurricane that can inflict heavy ( ) -elemental damage on all foes within range. (Level 25) 'Tornado '- A violent tornado that can inflict heavy ( ) -elemental damage on all foes within range. Damage is based on targets' HP. (Level 50) 'Healing Gust '- A refreshing breeze that can restore HP to all allies in range. Removes Confuse. (Level 10) 'Arrow of Zenith '- A large arrow of pure wind that can inflict ( ) -elemental damage on all foes within a line extending from the caster. (Level 15) 'Aerial Whiplash '- An ethereal attack that can inflict ( ) -elemental damage on multiple foes. Critical rate is 2x. (Level 30) 'Mighty Barrier '- Increases Defense and Magic Defense of all allies within range. (Level 40) 'Tempest Spirit '- Gives Haste to all allies. (Level 20) Techs 'Swift Sever '- Inflicts ( ) non-elemental damage on one foe, but deals only half. Accuracy is 100%. Can only be used with a sword equipped. (MASTERED) 'Royal Slash '- A psychokinetic slash which deals ( ) -elemental damage on one foe. Damage is based on user's Magic and the target's Magic Defense. Damage is added by 1.2x for each ally with Ancientcalibur equipped. (Level 30) 'Heavy Gash '- Inflicts ( ) non-elemental damage on one foe, which deals 2x damage. Accuracy is only 50%. Can only be used with a greatsword equipped. (Level 5) 'Aero Lasher '- Multiple lashes from the user's wind-powered sword that can inflict ( ) -elemental damage on multiple foes. May cause Bleeding on targets (50%). (Level 15) Overdrives 'Rank I: Time Control '- Gives Haste to all allies and causes Stop on all foes. 'Rank II: Ethereal Typhoon '- A massive ethereal typhoon that can greatly heavy ( ) -elemental damage on all foes in range. Damage is based on targets' HP. Ancient Pyromancy 'Ancient Pyromancy '''is the skillset used by Epoch. ''Description: ''Destructive techs and spells harnessed through ancient magic. Spells '''Flame '- A vortex of flames that can inflict -elemental damage on all foes within range. 'Blaze '- Techs Ancient Hydromancy Ancient Geomancy Ancient Psychocryomancy Ancient Umbramancy Ancient Electromancy Draconian Arts Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Josh the Hedgehog's Creations